Namimori Gajhe Gakuen
by Tsukiharu Magi
Summary: Para Vocaloid memutuskan untuk masuk　Namimori Gajhe Gakuen ? Hancur, ga suka jangan baca, author ga maksa kok. Yang puenting kalo udah baca ripyu. Warnings-bisa aja ada OOC berat dan hint shounen-ai. Maafkan saya karena author manusia...
1. Introduction to OCs and disclaimer

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid milik Yamaha corporation sama Crypton, Khr milik Akira Amano, yang aneh-aneh termasuk gajhe gakuen punya saya dan kawan-kawan saya yang turut membangunnya(?) meski namimori-nya bukan punya kami yaa m(_ _)m

So kesimpulannya, AKIRA-SENSEIII, GUE PINJEM MURID-MURID ANDA KE MEDAN DONGGG~~OKE?OKE? TAK APA-APA YAAA? *PLAKSYUNGJEGERGUBRAK*

OKHE, so, biar mudah, kita buat aja semua kawan-kawannya Tsuna satu kelas, oke? oke? oke? *PLAK*

Di fic gajhe super gajhe(?) ini author bakal seing nongol, jangan terkejut- *PLAK*

* * *

Lalu guru-guru di NGG ini semua guru-gurunya di SMA Author.

**Pak Sinardi **: Karena Author anak IPS, dia ini mantan guru **kimia**-nya author. Rada galak, suaranya juga keras banget, merinding deh waktu ditereakin di lab, uhhh…

**Pak Tjoriman **: Guru di **Lab Kimia **yang baik banget, agak beda sama pak **Sinardi **yang tegas abis. Kerupuk yang dijualnya populer. Merek Tjoripik.

**Pak Ruslan **: Ini mantan guru **Fisika**-nya author. Sifatnya,, serius deh, kayak ibu-ibu…Tapi orangnya serius dan baik kok, ga ada buruknya. Hehe, enak deh waktu pak Ruslan jadi WK tahun lalu, jadi kelas NGG ini juga ya~~ *ditempeleng*

**Pak Arnand **: Bapak ngajar **B Indonesia** yang SUPER BAIK bener deh. Ushishishishishi- *dibacok Bel*

**Bu Ernawaty **: Ibu yang ngajar** S Musik** , suaranya melengking, tapi bagus, wkwkwkwk.

**Miss Elyiati** : Miss yang ngajar **B Inggris **khusus **Grammar**. Ada yang tau **TOEFL**?

**Sir Dapot Lee** : Sir yang ngajar **comprehension**. Rada-rada konyol, ahahaha…

**Bu Masnila **: Ibu WK Author saat ini. Orangnya baik dan ramah, selera humornya pun bagus. Author pernah ngakak banget pas dia cerita. Ntar author ceritain deh di waktu NGG les **Sosiologi,** ehehe.

**Pak Parlindungan **: Guru **mate** yang baik juga. Anehnya sampe saat ini meski author sebejat-bejat sampe gimanapun, dari TK selalu dapet guru yang baik-baik… Syukur~

**Pak Arif **: Bapak yang ngajar **Biologi.** Baik juga, tapi kalo lagi ngajar serius banget.

**Pak Sabar **: Yang ngajar **PPKn**. Sesuai namanya, orangnya juga sabar.

**Bu Suryani **: ini nihh, juga masuk daftar "Guru yang Paling Ditakuti Seisi Sekolah Author", **guru Ekonomi**. Galak sih kaga gitu, yang da orangnya tega-tega aja ngasih muridnya nilai 0 besar. Gara-garanya beberapa orang di kelas author dulu yang tinggal kelas. Tahun ini juga ketemu lagi sama dia. WADUH!

**Pak Gozali **: Emang deh bapak yang satu ini baik, tapi rada-rada…hen*ai gitu, jadi baiknya, anak-anak cewe, jangan terlalu deket yak, hohoho…

**Pak Lilik **: OMG yang satu ini sudah dikenal sebagai Guru **Penjas** Hidung Belang sampe seisi SMP dan SMA pun tau, meski hanya rumor, tapi sudah banyak yang percaya. Orangnya sih baik, ga jelek atau gimana lah. Author juga rada suka sama gaya bicaranya, cuma sama 'kata-kata'nya itu loh…

**Pak Simanungkalit **: Guru **Geografi** author saat ini. Kumis ala hitler, suara monoton dan bapak penyembuh insomnia.

**Bu** **Pesta Tobing **: guru **Sejarah** author… baik deh, hehe… Setiap lesnya pasti ada yang berpesta-pora tanpa sepengetahuannya, yang duduk di baris belakang deh, termasuk author!

Ah iya, list fujo-fujo di klas ini, Miku, Rin, percaya nggak percaya-Chrome (author sembarang aja), yang ori-GG itu Cuma Author, Sheiryuu, Yuzune, Micchi, Dewa Joe, Ruuka, dan Cielo Jun. Lumayaan ada pasukan disini- *PLAKK*

List Murid Asli Gaje Gakuen :

**Author ** ndak usah ditanya wong ini author kok!

**FransisCOOLie **Kawan baiknya author di sekolah meski bukan fujoshi. Pendiri grup "COOL B) " di FB dan dikenal sebagai "The COOLest Person in The World" B), yang mottonya tak lain yaitu "Stay COOL B-)"

**Ryuki **Papi angkatnya author yang keren, beken, famous dan menenteng motto " Orang terkenal tak harus mengenal" kemana-mana.

**Sheiryuu** Bisa dibilang sedikit lebih waras dari author.

**Yuzune **Kawan curhat author soal banyak hal, dari yaoi sampai ke art dan urusan sekolah yang aneh-aneh.

**Dewa Joe **Juga kawan baiknya author di sekolah. Dia dewa DODOL yang tidak diketahui apa sebenarnya makna DODOL itu. Wong dia masuk IPA! Kan pinter donk?

**Reika **Bilang aja fansnya Ryuki. Tante angkatnya author. Tipikal orang berkelas, tapi ga sombong dan baik banget.

**Alice **Mami angkat author yang kemana-mana menyandang gelar kepiting. Orangnya agak gaje dan pastinya masih lebih waras dari author.

**Micchi **Kawan curhat author barengan Yuzune, yang asalnya dari Spanyol,, jadinya ga bisa deh baca ini fic *nangis*

**Cielo **Kawan Fujo author yang kenel lewat FB. Orangnya rada gaje juga, tapi masih bisa dibilang kalem.

**Ruuka **Fans kedua Ryuki, barengan Reika. Ruuka kalo udah suka sama sesuatu, bisa-bisa sampe pedaleman infonya pun dapat! WAO!

**Mad **Another kawan pintarnya author dari sekolah. Sebenernya namanya Mad Scientist alias ilmuwan gila, soalnya dia pintar dan suka Kimia sih. Tapi serius deh pinternya, udah IPA masuk kelas plus, padahal ga ada les. Hebat ya? Gak kayak author yang masuk kelas IPS, reguler lagi... *ber-"oTL-Ria*

* * *

NO PLEM. Btw PLEM alias Flame itu apa ya? *dibacok*


	2. Chapter 1 Entrance of Vocaloids

_**Namimori-Gajhe-Gakhuen**_

**-Chapter 1 : Entrance of Vocaloids-**

Di suatu hari yang cerah... teletabis- (Nahlo?) *ehem* maksudnya Vocaloids, ketujuh ekor vocaloids (*PLAK*), dan lebih banyak dari tujuh lagi (*author dilempari sepatu sama pembaca karna bertele2*),, Anggap aja para makhluk voca favorit author gejhe ngejreng ini.

Kita liat deh apa yang lagi dilakukan voca2 aduhai ini~~

Miku : Duuh, Mikuoo, gue beteeeee- betebetebete! BETEEE!

Mikuo : Tenengan dikit napa sih? *swt*

Miku : Habis gue boseeennnn~~~

Rin : iya nih, aku juga, bosen~ Lagi nganggur...

Len : Aku juga,, *haiih alias menghela napas*

Luka : jadi kesimpulannya kita semua lagi nganggur nih? liat tuh terong di ujung sana-

Rin : eh kaito juga, ngapain tuh?

((Hayo fangirl2 jangan mikir yang nggak2 ya, hahaha- *ditempeleng*))

Meito + Meiko : BAIKLAAH! KITA SEKOLAAH!

ALL : *serempak* HAH!

Meiko : kan kelen nganggur! Jadi sekolah aja kagak?

Mikuo : hm... tuh ide bagus juga yak?

Rin + Miku : kayaknya seru! Daripada nganggur ajah, yang bisa di-fangirling cuma Es rasa terong dan pisang!

Luka : *SWT sama jawaban spontan Rin dan Miku*

Len : emang skolahnya dimana?

Gakupo : *nongol ntah darimana* APa? Apa? mau skolah ya?

Kaito : Lo ketuaan kale gak, gue dong~ pemuda tampan perjaka ((A/N : CIEEEEEEHHHH~~~))

Gakupo : macam lo muda kale aja *logat Medan nih*

Kaito : Apa maksud lo?

Len : udah udahh *swt sambil ngelerai es terong*

Mikuo : hm... neng author kita bilang sih skolah aja di Namimori Gajhe Gakuen.

Miku : Mikuo, lu serius mo dengerin kata2 author bejad kayak dia?

(Author : Heh tak sopan kau! D)

Mikuo : Yah kita ga tau skolah lain sih... jadi mau nganggur apa skolah ini?

ALL : *serempak* SEKOLAAAHHHH!

(Author : alamakjang SPK *bahasa medan, monyet kampung*

All voca : DIEM LO! *ngelempar kaleng*)

Author : Maka begitulah para vocaloids gaje nan keren dan blablabla ini masuk ke Namimori Gajhe Gakuen...

* * *

+Namimori Gajhe High+

Pak Sinardi (guru Kimia author) : NAH! HOY KLEN SMOA DUDUK! ADA MURID-MURID BARU MAO MASOK KLAS KELEN! NENG AUTHOR YANG NYURUH! *suaranya pak Sinardi emang udah jauh lebih keras dari speaker buat karaoke sih)

Satu kelas : IYAAA PAAAAK! *buru2 duduk kayak semut direbus(?)*

Tsuna : Weh, murid baru tuh! Ga heran sih, kelas kita kayak kurang anggota aja.

Goku : Ye iye dong, orang murid-murid di kelas ini cuma kenelan author doang!

Sampe si Hibari dan Mukuro aja dimasukin paksa!

Hibari : Sekali lagi lu omongin gue, gue tonfa-in loe baru tau rasa!

Goku : E-eeh iya nggak lagi deh.

Pak Sinardi : NAH ANAK-ANAK BARU,, MASUKK!

Para voca : IYAA PAAAK!

(Author : Buset dah pekak gue *nyumpel telinga*)

Maka masuklah para vocaloids yang SPK level tinggi karena baru masuk sekolah pertama kali secara berbondong-bondong.

Pak Sinardi : KENELIN DIRI KLEN SENDIRI YA! SAYA GA MAU BANTUIN!

(Author : Sapa juga suruh elo bantuin!)

Miku : GW MIKUUUUUU! *tereak dengan suara high-pitchnya* Lam kenal semuaaa~~ *membungkuk (sok) sopan*

ALL : SALAM KENAL JUGAAAA!

Pak Sinardi : OKE MIKU, ELO DUDUK SANA! *nunjukin bangku dibelakang Hibari*

Miku : Iya paaaak~~

Dan dengan segera Miku pun duduk manis di bangku belakang Hibari. Hibari langsung spontan bilang sama Miku : "Awas loe kalo gangguin gue!"

Batin Miku : _ikh,sopo jugak yang mao ngegangguin elo? GR kali pun,,,_

Pak Sinardi :SELANJUTNYAAAAA!

Mikuo : Salam kenal, saya Mikuo. *sok sopan mode on*

Sodara dari kaka bodoh saya yang namanya Miku. *senyum gemerlapan*

(Author : *pake kacamata COOL penangkal sinar terlalu terang*)

Miku : *langsung berdiri en tereak* VOOIIIIIloh? GA SOPAN LO SAMA KAKAK LO, MIKUO!

Pak Sinardi : MIKU DUDUK!

Miku : iya pak. *duduk lagi*  
Pak Sinardi : YAUDAH KAU DUDUK AJA DI SAMPINGNYA MUKURO!

Miku : *tereak tapi kali ini duduk* MIKUO SAMA NANAS DAN GUE SAMA COWO KASAR GA TAO SOPAN SANTUN INI DI DEPEN GUE PAAKKK! PROTESS!

Hibari langsung berdiri dan ngacungin tonfa ke Miku.

Hibari : Sekali lagi tereak, gue gigit elo sampe mati!

Miku : Peduli amat! Suka-suka gue lah! Emang lo anjing apa singa, gue takut ama lo, hah!

Miku pun mengacungkan LEEK a.k.a NEGI kesayangannya ke Hibari dengan pose menantang.

Pak Sinardi : WOOI! ELO ORANG KALO MAU BERANTEM NTAR AJA! GUE MASIH NGENELIN ORANG! DIAM NAPA SEH!

Pak Sinardi marah-marah dan teriak jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

_**-NGGIIIIINNNNGGGG-**_

Kelas pun jadi hening seketika, tetapi keadaannya kacau, apalagi Mikuo yang masih berdiri di depan kelas alias posisi paling deket sama guru yang tereak itu. Mikuo masih sempet megang telinga sih, Tsuna tepar, Hibari sama Miku ngelototin guru, baru lotot-lotot-in masing-masing lagi, Mukuro kejang-kejang sambil kufufu-kufufu-an, Gokudera sama Yamamoto berusaha ngebangunin Tsuna yang tepar, Ryohei tiba-tiba tereak "PAK SINARDI TO THE EXTREME!".

Hibari : Oh? Nantang gue?

Miku : Sepulang sekolah temui gue di lapangan sekolah!

Miku dan Hibari langsung entah dengan sulap atau apa tonfa dan NEGI-nya menghilang tiba-tiba dan mereka duduk dengan muka cemberut.

Mikuo pun duduk di samping Mukuro yang masih kejang-kejang.

Batin Mikuo : _ini orang apa jelmaan dewa nanas yak?_

Pak Sinardi : SELANJUTNYAAAAA!

Rin dan Len pun masuk dengan gaya *sok* keren mereka.

Rin & Len : Salam kenal semuaa! Kami si kembar Rin dan Len! Pak kami duduk dimana nih?

Pak Sinardi : HMM… KALIAN UMUR BERAPA?

Rin & Len : 14 tahun paak!

Pak Sinardi : OKE! KALIAN DUDUK DI SAMPINGNYA TSUNA AJA ITU!

Rin & Len : Iya paaak~~~

Author : Kok damai? *dilempar piring*

Pak Sinardi : LANJUUUTTT!

Kaito : Eeh, ehm, gua Kaito. Salam kenal aja deh. *sambil membungkuk*

Author : *ehem* pembaca sekalian, karena author males bertele-tele, langsung aja denahnya yaaa,,, *PLAK*

**|meja guru|**

**|Goku | |Tsuna | |Len | |Rin |**

**|Hibari | |Ryohei| |Kaito | |Gakupo|**

**|Miku | |Chrome| |Luka | |Meito |**

**|Yama | |Mikuo | |Mukuro| |Meiko |**

**|Author| |FransisCOOLie| |Ryuki| |Sheiryuu|**

**|Yuzune| |Dewa Joe| |Reika| |Alice|**

**|Micchi| |Cielo| |Ruuka| |Mad|**

Author : Pokoke itu dulu deh denahnya -_-~~

Yang di barisan paling belakang itu barisan author laknat dan teman-temannya tersayang, berbeda dengan sang author yang bejad sangatt- *SHOT*

Maap ya kawan-kawanku tersayang yang kumasukin tanpa izin, malah cuma muncul terkadang aja- *dilempar telur*

Setidaknya ada sedikit anak-anak dari Gajhe Gakuen original, uhehehehhee…

* * *

**KUBILANG RIPIUUUU!**

**NO PLEM! Kutanya PLEM alias Flame itu apaan ya?**

***JEDER***


	3. Chapter 2 First subject, go second

**Author ish here. Magi to moushimasu. *sok Jepang* *DOR***

**Oke, disini chapter dua NGG. Buat yang udah baca dan review dst dll dsb terima kasih meski author masih sama sekali nggak ngerti apa itu flame.**

**Bai de wei Author nge-reply review nya dari sini ajah yah. Author masih kurang ngerti pake FFn sih. Butuh senior~**

**

* * *

**

**Reply buat Sharaemon : **

_Sebenarnya ide itu datangnya abis ngeliat tonfa dan negi mereka, bisa hilang dan muncul semau mereka. Jadinya kepingin mengadu keduanya deh_

_*ditendang Miku sama Hiba*_

_Itu ada rencana masukin, tapi di kelas kelas sebelah. Mungkin bakal muncul di sekitar chapter 5 atau 6 gitu. Ntar biar author yang ngatur deh, habis author kan ngefans sama semua chara itu, ga mungkin diabaikan yo! *ditampar*_

_dan oke, apdeted(?)_

_Sekali lagi makasih review-nya!_

_

* * *

_

**Reply buat Ruuka :**

_Aloha Ruuka~ Yah kan inti ceriitanya lucu aja gitu, kalo ga gaje artinya gagal_

_apalagi nama sekolahnya udah Gaje juga *DOR*_

_Mungkin aja bakal dipanjang-panjangin sampe karakter DGM pun muncul(?)_

_*ditendang*_

_Mikuo-nya author gitu loh~_

Mikuo : Enak aje, *nendang author*

_Makasih Ripiunya juga!_

_

* * *

_

**So, itu cuma buat manjang-manjangin cerita doang kok *disambit***

**Well then enjoy your class!**

**

* * *

**

-**Chapter 2 : First subject, go second, and on.-**

+ First Subject-Chemistry +

Pagi yang cerah setelah perkenalan masing-masing, para murid baru itu duduk sesuai denah yang ditentukan tapi belum sah karena pak WK belum ngeliat posisi duduk mereka masing-masing.

Karena tampaknya sudah damai, Pak Sinardi pun memulai pelajaran Kimianya dengan suara speaker extra keras yang meski sudah sekeras itu masih juga ada yang ngantuk. Tuh Murid yang ngusulin masuk skolah, masih juga seenak udelnya bobo di kelas. Tumben Pak Sinardi yang terkenal galak dan rajanya tereak-tereak di SMA Author ini ga nyader kalo si Meito tidur, gimana nggak, tingginya Gakupo sama Kaito kan bisa nutup-nutupin Meito yang lagi lelap di atas meja.

Enak yah tidur,,, kan saya juga mau *DOR*

Habis mengajar sebuah sub-bab, Pak Sinardi pun bertanya khas semua guru, yakni

"ANAK ANAK, ADA PERTANYAAN!" tereak bapak guru seenak kucel-pecel(?)nya sampe kelas sebelah pun terganggu.

Miku pun menjawabnya sambil melancarkan jurus tata krama sekolah saat-mau-bertanya-harus-berdiri-dan-angkat-tangan yang bahkan anak TK pun tau.

Miku : ADA PAAK!

Hibari : *sewot karena Miku brisik*

Pak Sinardi : YAK MIKU, LO ADA PERTANYAAN APA?

Miku : EEEMMM… GITU PAK! SEBENERNYA DARITADI BAPAK NGAJAR APA SIH? EKE GAK NGERTIIII…

Spontan semua yang di kelas itu kaya kena BOM, GUBRAK serentak gitu. Emang sekali SPK sudah selamanya SPK. Kok bisa ni anak dodol banget! Kebanyakan makan daun bawang apa daun sirih?

Mikuo yang diem sejak tadi pun tiba-tiba berdiri sambil SWT-an langsung tereak ke Miku, untung suaranya gak pake TOA kayak pak Sinardi. Kalo gak kan, satu kelas pada budek semua ntar...

Mikuo : Miku! Emangnya lu ga pernah blajar kimia yaa!

Miku : ya nggak lah! Gue kan kerjanya cuma nyanyi aja selama ini! Seenak otak lu aja kali gue pinter pelajaran yang Hei Rembulan Kau Mencuri Calon Suami Fransisca hah!

(Author : coba deh kalian liat tabel periodik kimia, kalo ga salah golongan 1A, hehehe)

Pak Sinardi : YA UDAH, KALO KAU GA TAU, NTAR SURUH AJA SALAH SATU SODARA LO YANG NGERTI. MURID-MURID BARU SAYA, NGERTI GAK KALIAN?

All Voca kecuali Mikuo & Len, juga Meito(tidur): GA NGERTI PAAAAAKKK!

Alhasil, pak Sinardi pun gubrak dihantam jawaban murid-murid barunya yang dodol-dodol itu semua.

(Kasihan dikau pak, saya termasuk yang nggak ngerti, makanya saya masuk IPS...

Kok bisa yah masuk kelas SMA? Padahal Kimia dasar aja kagak ngerti *pengakuan dosa*)

~~(oo)~~

+Second subject-Seni Musik+

Bu Ernawaty : Yak! Sekarang kita bakal belajar nyanyi!

(Author : ya iyalah buk, masa' pelajaran menari sih?)

Batin Para Voca : _YESS! Kesempatan unjuk bibi-eh gigi!_

Bu Ernawaty : Kita mulai dari… Miku! Kau!

Miku : Iya buuu~ *lari-lari seneng ke depen kelas*

Bu Enrawaty : Ibu mau lihat kamu bisa nyanyi kayak gimana. Coba nyanyikan lagu apa aja.

Miku : Tapi bu, aku kagak tau lagu yang judulnya "Apa Aja"...

Bu Ernawaty : Haduh nak bukan maksud ibu judul lagunya, tapi apa saja lagu yang bisa kamu nyanyikan...

Miku : Oh,, oh... oh- *now loading*

All : *SWT*

Miku : *baru ngerti* oooh, maksudnya gitu yah buu.. Oke deh, saya nyanyi yah! Lagunya bebas?

Bu Ernawaty : *gubrak* dibilangin lagu yang bisa kamu nyanyikan..._ (nih anak idiot kali?)_

Mendengar pernyataan itu, spontan Miku menyanyikan lagu MELT yang pasalnya nadanya tinggi banget.

Para manusia di kelas itu tentu aja terkejut sama suara Miku yang *nggiiit* sama *ciit* alias tinggi banget itu, sampe ada yang sewot dan nutupin telinga untuk menghindari suaranya yang melengking.

(Tapi Author juga lumayan suka lagu ini kok.)

Setelahnya, bu Ernawaty memanggil Rin. Eehh, tau-taunya, Rin ga mau kalah dari Miku yang nyanyi MELT dengan nada tinggi barusan, dia juga mau unjuk rasa- eh unjuk gigi. Nyanyilah dia lagu MELTDOWN yang versi "kidnapping elder brother" itu, dan sukses membuat Kaito pingsan merinding di tempat, entah karena liriknya atau karena nadanya.

Lalu, tiba giliran Len, dia malah nyanyi lagu SERVANT OF EVIL yang bikin seisi kelas kecuali Hibari, nangis terharu banget, sampe-sampe si Gokudera belajar itu kata-katanya dan meng-apply-kannya ke Tsuna.

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni natte yaru_

Diganti Bung Goku jadi

_Jyuudaime wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa tako ni natte yaru_

**(*author di-BOM Gokudera*)**

Habis itu Luka, mungkin ga mau kalah bikin nangis atau emang dia lagi pingin nyanyi lagu, JBF, bukan Justin Bieber Fans, tapi JUST BE FRIENDS. Spontan satu kelas nangis tersedu-sedu.

(Jujur, author itu kalo bukan karena temen author yang gila banget sama JB, sekarang pun author mungkin kagak kenal siapa itu JB)

Tapi waktu giliran si Gakupo? LOL banget satu kelasnya, gimana nggak, dia nyanyiin DANCING SAMURAI, mana nyuruh-nyuruh Kaito, Len, Miku, Rin dan Luka sebagai karakter pembantu seperti dalam kebanyakan AMV buat lagu tersebut! Sampe-sampe Kaito sewot karena disuruh bantu yang ga penting (ya iyalah, mana kena tonjok lagi).

Setelahnya, lonceng istirahat pun berbunyi, (Yang parahnya itu, lonceng di skolah author itu bunyinya lagu jempot pengantin, yang lambat-halus-lembut-lebay-sangat itu.) murid-murid kelas Voncaje (Vongola Voca Gaje) ada yang langsung lari-larian ke kantin karena takut kantin penuh, susah beli sarapan. Ada yang duduk-duduk sambil baca fanfic (ini nih kerjaan author waktu di kelas, selaluuu aja berfangirl-ria). Ada yang melamun, ada yang diseret, ada yang dibom, ada yang makan, ada yang dimakan(?), sementara yang lain diem aja, sesuai perintah author. Soalnya pada takut di'mati'in sama author bejat ini kalo ga nurut kan? Kasian yang baca. Mereka terlalu baik dan memikirkan pembaca sehingga nurut diperintah author.

***dikejer pembaca karena merintah-merintah karakter sesuka hati***

(gini-gini kantin di skul author itu, nasgor enak sebungkus cuma goceng LO~ ada yang mau beli? *SHOT*)

* * *

**Sekian cerita kali ini, maaf pendek banget, masih pula pake manjang-manjangin cerita pake reply ripiu orang**

***JEDER***

**Dan ripiu please, komen kritik dan apa ajalah itu**

**kirim sms ke- *DOR***

***ehem* ripiu cara normal aja.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, no plem please.**

**Tolong jelasin Flame itu apa, soalnya author ngikut-ngikut orang pake No Flame.**

***ditonjok***


	4. Chapter 3 The Recess Disaster ?

Sebelumnya, author sangat berterimakasih sama rifiu-rifiu yang dikasih sama para pe-rifiu~ *membungkuk*

Lalu saya mau minta maaf karena updatenya lama, komputer author sempat hang dan untung aja darlingnya author a.k.a Yuzune ada nge-save data fic author, jadinya author gak perlu ngetik ulang ini chapter. So author mempersembahkan NGG chapter 3 buat para pembaca yang baik~

Ohiya reply buat rifiunya-

* * *

**Reply buat Ruuka** : Desu no! Author bakal ngeupdate sesering mungkin!

Btw terimakasih penjelasannya soal flame, akhirnya saya yang paok ini mengerti maksudnya. *PLAK*

* * *

**Reply buat Wy-chan **: Ini udah saya update~~ Makasih udah mau baca dan ngerifiu, author bakal bekerja keras!

* * *

Sekali lagi makasih sudah mau membaca sama nge-rifiu fic aneh ini~ Author bakal berjuang lagi~~

BTW all selamat idul fitri yah!

* * *

**-Chapter 3 : The Recess disaster-**

+Recess+

Baru aja bel berbunyi, eeh Kaito udah langkah seribu duluan ke kantin. Nasi goreng sih maunya, soalnya nasi goreng dan mie goreng itu udah bisa disebut menu utama sekolah NGG ini! (itu mah skolah author, tapi yah biarlah *ditimpuk kotak nasgor*)

Miku lagi bengong-bengongnya melamun sambil mengunyah daun bawang (atau daun sirih?) miliknya yang dibawa dari rumah. Emang dasar maniak NeGi.

Tiba-tiba aja Hibari balik belakang dan ngacungin tonfa ke Miku dan menyerangnya tanpa peringatan, tapi Miku berhasil menangkis serangan tonfa-nya dengan setengah NeGi yang masih di mulutnya (WOW FANTASTIS! *PLAK*).

Ya pastilah Miku-nya sewot, dan tentunya mereka sekarang jadi perhatian satu kelas, meski kelasnya tersisa cuma sekitar segempil dari jumlah semuanya. Pada laper dan ke kantin siih~

Miku : HEH! MAU APA LOE!

Hibari : Ga usah nunggu pulang sekolah! Sekarang aja, kugigit kau sampe mati!

Miku : ! ANJING GILAAAAAA! *buru-buru lari ke luar kelas*

Hibari : OII APA LO BILANG! *mau ngejer tapi ga sempet karena Miku-nya udah entah kemana-mana*

(Author : Pansnya hibali, jangan malah yaaaaa~~ *ditonfa*)

Miku : uuh… cape deh gue berurusan dengan anjing gila… ni sekolah gimana sih! Kok mau aja nerima murid kayak dia? Diancam itu mungkin, hmmm…

Kaito : *lari-lari sambil gotongin sebanyak-banyaknya bungkus nasgor yang dia beli*

Karena Kaito ga liat Miku dan Miku lagi sibuk menduga-duga apa alasan laknat yang membuat Hibari bisa diterima di skolah ini, langsunglah ditabraknya si Miku, GUBRAAKK…

Miku : HUUH! KAITO KALO LARI-LARI LIAT JALAN KEK!

Kaito : S-sori sori! Soalnya ada yang ngejer-ngejer gue abis liat nasgor yang gue bawa!

Miku : Hah?

Baru saja selesai ucap, tiba-tiba, seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ dan berkacamata hitam** COOL**, nongol di depen mereka berdua. Kenelin nih kawan author di sekolaah… **FransisCOOLie**. Senantiasa "dimana ada makanan gratis, di situlah ada Fransisca" dan "The **COOLest** person in the world",, karena dia itu seringnya ngeliat-liatin orang lagi makan dengan _puppy eyes—_oh bukan, _COOL eyes_—(Author ditempeleng sama orangnya)

FransisCOOLie : Saya mau minta nasi gorengnya satu bungkus dong… Kok lari sih? Kan saya Cuma mau minta nasi goreng…

Kaito : Siapa yang ga lari kalo yang ngejer pake tampang singa puasa 3 bulan abis nampak kelinci lewat? *swt*

Miku : Jadi dia nih yang ngejer lu?

Kaito : Iya. COOL banget. Kacamatanya.

*CHRRIIINGGG, Sinar penerangan lebay di belakangnya FransisCOOLie dan FransisCOOLie dengan gaya narsis ala COOL-nya*

FransisCOOLie : Bagi dong nasi gorengnya…

Kaito pun pasrah dan akhirnya ngasih sebungkus nasgor ke FransisCOOLie, dan dengan girangnya FransisCOOLie ber-YEY YEY- ria lari kembali ke kelas sehabis berterima kasih ke Kaito.

Miku : Kai, gw ga mau kembali ke kelas dolo. Ada anjing gila mao nge-gigit-gigit gw! Suer!

Kaito : Haah? Anjing gila? Dari mana tuh?

Miku : Dari kelas kita lah. Tar aja deh gue ceritain! Udah makan aja kita di kantin dulu! *nyeret Kaito*

Kaito : O-oke deh…

* * *

~(oo)~

* * *

Mikuo kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Gimana nggak, baru masuk sekolah tiba-tiba ketemu DEWA. Ya, DEWA DODOL, JOE. Dodol dalam berbagai alasan yang konkret maupun abstrak. Dewa Joe dihormati seisi sekolah NGG, setiap lewat pasti ada aja yang nyapa-nyapa dia.

Kok bisa ketemu? Jawabannya karena…

Jawaban RUUKA: Dia DEWA =w=

Author : LMAO.

Yuzune : LMAO.

Author : LOL

Pembaca : *nimpuk Author pake kaleng* Udah woy lanjut!

Yah, jadi, karena dia DEWA. Joe sebenernya sedang promosi dodol merek .ltd (perhatian ini FIKSI) kepada murid-murid baru yang masuk ke NGG, termasuk Mikuo. Dewa Joe mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mikuo,

Joe : salaman dong~ Eike Dewa Joe, yang suka promosi dodol~Ente siapa?

Mikuo : *jabatan tangan sama Dewa* I-iya, saya Mikuo.

Joe : Ouu, kita satu kelas yaaa? Ini elu eike kasih dodol rasa daun bawang dan daun sirih~~

Kalo mau lagi tinggal bilang aja~ tapi bayar ya lain kali~ Hohoho~~~

Joe pun terbang dengan gaya dewa-nya dengan skateboard berbentuk dodol dibawahnya.

Mikuo menatap dewa Joe yang terbang sambil cengo. Lalu saat dia kembali ke dunia nyata (alias sadar), dia melirik ke dodol yang barusan dikasih sama sang dewa yang baru saja terbang, dan terkaget-kaget lagi.

Batin Mikuo : _kok.. dia tau sih kesukaan aku! Padahal kenalan aja belum! …. Itu dewa beneran yah?_

Mikuo pun berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan ekspresi heran di wajahnya.

* * *

~(oo)~

* * *

Rin, Len, Luka dan Gakupo, serta Meiko, cuma bisa ternganga melihat sang author bejat di kelas yang sama dengan mereka.

Author : EH BUKAN BUKAN! Sori pembaca, gw salah naskah!

Pembaca : Alaaah, lagak lo! Sebejat-bejatnya orang, ga ada kale yang lebih bejat dari elo! *nimpuk pake sepatu*

Author : GYAAAAA! *kabur sambil bawa naskah fic yang harus dikerjain*

Author : *berdehem lebay* Back to Topic.

Rin, Len, Luka dan Gakupo, serta Meiko dan Meito, cuma bisa ternganga melihat …

* * *

Ryuki cowo kece yang dikelilingi sama fangirlsnya, Mad yang nama lengkapnya Mad Scientist dengan beragam ramuan mujarabnya, Alice yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan capit kepiting ntah dari mana, Ryohei yang entah darimana kemana bagaimana kenapa kapan apa asik tereak-tereak lebay EXTREME mulu sampe author pun budek, Yuzune Micchi dan Cielo asik berfangirl-ria dengan fanfic yang disensor author demi pembaca dibawah umur (*dilempar bakiak*), dan tentunya, author yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka kaya singa dan iler mengalir bagai air terjun Niagara. Kelas aneh bin ajaib yang pertama kali mereka liat. Ya iya bung ini pertama kali juga mereka skolah kali…

Anehnya, meski author sedang tidur, tetapi fic chapter ini bisa selesai juga.

Rin : Ini Cuma perasaan gue ataw… emang ini kelas unik banget?

Len : Mungkin emang gitu, aku juga ngerasa gitu sih…

Meiko : Gawaah, EGP, kan lebih baik daripada kelas yang murid-muridnya alim-alim lebay sok sibuk belajar mulu kan!

Meito : Bagus Meiko! Gw dukung pendapat lo itu!

Meiko : Siapa dulu? GUE! MEIKO WANITA TERHEBAT SEJAGAD!

Gakupo : Sejak kapan elo jadi narsis gitu, Meiko? Tumben-tumbenan…

Meiko : Ada salah sama gue narsis hah! Ini kan gara-gara itu si author! *nunjuk-nunjuk ke monitor*

Author : Jangan ga sopan Meiko~~ Nunjuk-nunjuk pembaca~~

Meiko : Gue lagi ngomongin elo, author gebleeek!

Luka : Kasian authornya disalahin mulu.

ALL :DIA GA PERLU DIKASIHANIII!

Author : UGYAAAAAAA, KEJAMNYA KALIAAAANNN~~~~ *nangis lebay lari-lari ke arah Yuzune*

Tiba-tiba lonnceng berbunyi, lonceng jemput penganten lage…

Semua murid dengan wajah-wajah sok alimnya pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing…

Kelas dimulaiiii~~~

* * *

chapter lebay- *ditendang*

Gimana menurut kalian? Perlu ada hint sho-ai nggak? Soalnya tangan author juga udah gatal- *DOR*

Okelah, makasih (lagi) udah baca! Ripiu Pliz~~

Kalo ngeflame ntar naskahnya gosong

gak ada update loh jadinya- *PLAK*


	5. Chapter 4 Let's have a Party!

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang udah mau mengikuti kisah aneh pointless karya author bejat kayak saya! *sembah sujud*

Yap, seperti biasanya(?), author bakal ngebalas ripiu para pembaca tercinta dulu~

* * *

**HikariVongola80 **: Makasih! Saya juga senang banget ada yang mau ngebaca, apalagi ini fic pertama saya, hehehe...

Sudah diupdate~!

* * *

**Ruuka **: Maklum, Joe emang dewanya lebay di sekolah saya. Yang memperkenalkan motto "Lebay is good" kan juga dia soalnya, whehehe...

Sesuai rikues, updated~!

* * *

**Wy-chan **: Namanya juga Miku kan, pastinya hebat donk, hahaha- *dihajar Miku*

Sudah update dan dipoles sampai kilat kayak tonfanya Hibari! *ditonfa*

Sudah saya tambahkan sesuai rikues, tidak tau sesuai atau nggak, soalnya saya masih amatiran berat, maklum yah!

* * *

Btw all, maaf author suka gonta-ganti dialog sama narasi…karena author ini rada gila, jadi jangan turut menggila ya *dilemparin batu*

Oke, ada yang request Sho-ai, jadi pairnya suka-suka author boleh kan?

Author sukanya G27, D18, 6918, 8059 sama 10069. Gapapa kan all?

ingat, tak suka jangan baca! luph yuh all!

* * *

**-Chapter 4 : Third Period, Let's have a Party!-**

+Third subject – History+

Kelas masih rusuh sebelum ibu Pesta Tobing sang guru sejarah masuk…

Itu mah hal yang teramat biasa bagi murid-murid di sekolah author yak, sampe-sampe kalo orang dinas atau darimana gitu lah pasti libur, kalo ga disuruh pulang cepet. Mau gimana, kalo orang luar ngeliat murid-murid sekolah author bejat ini apalagi kawan-kawannya yang meski tidak sebejat author ini, hancurlah citra sekolah author ini yang udah terkenal kemana-mana (wew).

Bu Pesta : Baiklah, siapkan!

**Siiiiiiiinnnnngggg…..**

Kelas diam…

Bu Pesta : Nah lo, ketua kelas, tolong siapkan!

**Siiiiiiiiinnnnnggg…**

Kelas diam (lagi)…

Bu Pesta : Nah gimana ini, mana ketua kelasnya?

Satu kelas : Nggak ada buuu!

Bu Pesta : Lah kok bisa gak ada sih?

Tsuna : Soalnya kan belum dipilih buk, kagak ada yang mau jadi ketua kelas…

Bu Pesta : Oh begitu ya, ya udahlah… duduk kalian semua.

Satu kelas : Iya buuu, ibu baik yaah~~

Maka satu kelas pun duduk dengan tidak tenang karena pada nongkrong semua murid… kelas yang hebat bukan?

Miku : Oh iya ibu guru yang baik namanya siapa bu?

Bu Pesta : Ooh, kalian ya murid-murid baru itu? Saya Pesta Tobing, guru Sejarah kelas ini.

All Voca : OOOOOH….

* * *

Rin tunjuk tangan ala anak SMA *lah emang SMA disini sih* dan bertanya kepada gurunya," Jadi di les ibu boleh pesta dong?"

Mukuro spontan terkejut dan turut bertanya (Ga tunjuk tangan ih, Mukuro gak sopan… *dibacok Mukuro*) "Loh, kok gue gak pernah denger di les ibu boleh pesta?

Bu Pesta : Loh, emangnya kalian mau buat pesta welcome murid baru ya? Kok gak kasih tau ibu sih? Kan ibu juga mau ikut.

Batin para murid yang masih waras : _sebenernya pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana sih? Kayaknya gak ada deh yang nyambung… *sweatdrop*_

Miku pun teriak kegirangan diikuti para vocaloid yang juga kegirangan. Ini namanya anak SMA kegirangan yah, bukan tante kegirangan *ditampol Miku*

Karena keributan yang terjadi di kelas, Hibari yang sewot pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan muka ketusnya (tauklah sifat Hibari itu kayak gimana)

Mukuro yang sadar si Hibari mau kabur diam-diam(?) ntu langsung tanya "Woy Hibari, kemana loe?"

Hibari men-deathglare Mukuro "Apa peduli lo?"

((Author : Wao, Hibari gaul banget ya…

Hibari : Woy author geblek, yang boleh make "WAO" Cuma gue tauk. *men-tonfa author*

Author : GYAAA IYA AMPUN HIBARIIIII~~~))

Mukuro menjawab "Peduli lah, kan gue ini—"

Sebelum Mukuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia didorong sama para vocaloid yang lari-larian kayak anak kecil. Maklumin mereka itu program computer, pertama kali keluar ke dunia nyata ya kayak anak TK, mau gimana lagi?

Oke, back to topic. Tadi mukuro didorong sama vocaloid yang lari-larian kayak anak kecil. Berusaha berdiri setelah nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, eh malah kesandung lagi sama author yang ngetik dia kesandung. (*digeplak*)

Jadi kesimpulannya(?), Mukuro kehilangan keseimbangan sepenuhnya dan jatuh ke Hibari yang udah didepen pintu terbuka. Karena gak ada yang menahan, Hibari pun jatuh keluar kelas dengan Mukuro menindihnya. Ya, pemandangan bagus bagi para fangirl. (*ditabok rame2*)

Dino sang kakak kelas yang pas abis permisi ke WC mau balik ke kelasnya nampak deh kejadian itu. Dino terkejut, "KYOUYAAAAA ELU DIAPAIN SAMA NANAS MESUM HAH!" Dino buru-buru lari kea rah Hibari sementara yang dikelas jadi diam tiba-tiba ngedenger teriakan Dino.

Mukuro sewot denger panggilan Dino ke dia yang tidak lain yaitu 'nanas mesum'. Mukuro berdiri kembali dan ngerapiin bajunya."Enak aja loe manggil-manggil gue mesum, elu sendiri?" katanya ke Dino yang lagi sibuk meluk-meluk Hibari yang setengah blushing setengah sewot (gimana tuh?) tapi udah megang tonfa dengan erat di tangan, siap menghajar yang seenak jidatnya meluk-meluk dia.

Sementara Giotto yang sekelas sama Dino *kebetulan aja kelas mereka seberangan sama kelas Voncaje ini* entah gimana salah denger kata KYOUYA jadi TSUNA langsung lari-lari kearah teriakan Dino barusan. "TSUNAAA! KAMU DIAPAIN SAMA NANAS MESUM ITU!"

Yap, _De Javu._

Tsuna yang sedari tadi main Ludo (cari di Wiki kalo gak tau) bareng Gokudera sama Yamamoto cuma meng-hmmmm? ke Giotto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas. Semua kelas yang tadi ngeliatin adegan bagus D18 langsung beralih ke Giotto yang masuk kelas tiba-tiba dan meluk Tsuna. "Tsuna-ku sayang, kamu gak apa-apa kan? Gak diapa-apain sama nanas mesum itu kan?". Tsuna langsung ber-blushing-ria waktu dipeluk sama Giotto. Pemandangan bagus kedua.

"Nn-nggak apa-apa kok! Aku gak apa-apa! Ja-jangan peluk terus dong, diliatin sama temen sekelasku nih…" Ujar Tsuna malu-malu kucing.

"_cih, kok gue asik dipanggil nanas mesum sih? Padahal ada yang jauh lebih mesum dari gue, mana asik ngejer gue aja! Ah, sebel dah inget dia!" _Batin Mukuro.

* * *

Di kelas sebelah, seseorang berambut putih spiky dan lagi ngemil marshmallow meskipun si guru sedang ngajar di depen kelas, bersin tiba-tiba. "Waduh, apa kena flu yah…?" (kebanyakan makan marshmallow kali? *ditendang Byakuran*)

* * *

Back to Voncaje.

Sementara mereka ber-ramai-ramai ria dalam kelas, tiba-tiba (lagi)… BUAK DAGH JEDUG PLAK.

SFX terakhir. _**PLAK.**_

Semua mata kembali tertuju ke pasangan di depen pintu tadi, dengan Hibari memalingkan wajah merahnya sama Dino berluka-luka dengan tambahan cap _bodyglove _di pipi kirinya.

Author gak tau Hibari diapain sama Dino, tapi harap-harapnya sih Hibari di-_tralala_ sama Dino yah. (*ditendang*)

Bu Pesta : Murid-murid baru yang semangat ya…

Yamamoto : Iya kan bu? Kayak saya juga ntar baiknya kok bu, tenang aja!

Gokudera : Heleeh, sok banget sih!

Yamamoto : Yah kan emang gue baik di kelas, Dera~! *rangkul Gokudera*

Gokudera : *blush* he-eh, lepasin tanganmu!

Bu Pesta : Dasar anak muda-~

Lalu tanpa terasa, ternyata dua les pelajaran Sejarahnya bu Pesta sudah selesai. Keadaan kelas kembali tenang, dengan ketidakhadiran para vocaloid dan beberapa karakter KHR yang mungkin (diharap author) sedang di-_tralala-trilili-woohoo-wiihii _sama para seme-nya.

Kamera, sorot ke para fangirl dari Gaje Gakuen! **Terererererereeeeng**…~~ (*dibantai*)

Micchi : Haaah~ tadi pemandangan bagus! Udah kufoto loh! Kalian ada foto nggak?

Yuzune : Udah pasti ada dong! Adegan sebagus itu! KYAAA~~

Cielo : Tempat duduk kita masing-masing kan beda, pasti sudut pandang fotonya beda. Coba kasih liat foto yang kalian dapet masing-masing! Kita saling tukaran juga yuk!

Chrome : I-iya, sudah lama nggak melihat keadaan yang _extreme _begitu.

Walah Chrome, akhirnya kamu bisa melampiaskan jiwa fangirl-mu itu yah… Author turut berbahagia… (*ditampar*)

Ryohei : ADA YANG BILANG EXTREME!

Para fangirl yang lagi ngerumpi(?) : DIEM LO! *ngelempar bakiak ke Ryohei yang lari terbirit-birit dari fangirl yang sibuk*

Author : Pastinya punya saya yang paling bagus!

All : Kok bisa!

Author : Saya kan author~ saya bisa memfoto dari berbagai sudut indah tentunya…kufufu… Sementara nanasnya nggak ada, saya boleh nyolong trademarknya kan? (*digeplak Mukuro*)

All : _(penyalahgunaan wewenang…)_*sweatdrop*

Micchi : ayo cepet cepeet, kita bagi-bagi sebelum lonceng!

All : Iya~~!

Setelah 10 menit nyaris mimisan ngeliat foto-foto _tralala_ yang mungkin **_not appropriate _**buat pembaca dibawah umur dan menjadikan foto-foto _tralala_ favorit mereka menjadi wallpaper hape, lonceng masuk kelas kembali berbunyi. Ada pengantin lewat tuh—(*dijitak kepsek*)

Begitulah les pesta yang damai(?) ini berakhir… Setelah ini bakal pelajaran di lab Biologi! Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka—Eh maaf, saya salah naskah. Bagaimanakah nasib para petualang—eh salah lagi. Kok salah ngambil naskah mulu ya? Ya biarlah, emang author suka ngaco.

Back to topic. Eh gak usah yah, udah mau tu-bi-kontiniut juga.

Bagaimana aksi-aksi kocak, keren dan mesum(?) di chapter selanjutnya?

Yang gak puas boleh gebukin author!

"**GYAAA SAYA LUPA BAWA JAS LAB, GIMANA DONG?**" Seru author pas tirai panggung ditutup.

* * *

Oiya,_ 'tralala-trilili-woohoo-wiihii' _itu trademark saya buat ngesensor kata-kata dan aksi buat fic rated T ini, dan saya bakal senang kalo ada yang mau make trademark saya, hehehehe...

All : yang pake kata-kata itu bukan cuma elu kali...

Saya : nggak apa-apa kan? Soalnya kata-kata itu ketemu pas lagi chatting sama darling saya, fellow G27 lover.

All : Gak ada yang tanya.

Saya : Tapi saya mau ngejawab.

All : diem lo.

Saya : Habis saya minta ripiu dari para pembaca saya bakal diam kok...

All : ...

Saya : Makasih sudah membaca chapter gaje abal ini *sembah sujud*

Dan yang pasti, saya minta ripiunya lagi yah~

Saya cinta semua pembaca- *dihantam pake kayu*

Flame itu buat membuat rasa marshmallow-nya Byakuran jadi lebih manis! *senyum-senyum*

All : ...

Saya : ... :D


	6. Chapter 5 I Forgot My Lab Coat

Makasih lagi buat repiunyah readers 3

* * *

**Darling :** Magi gitu LO~ 3 *diPLAK*

* * *

**Ruuka :** Lebay untuk kesejuta kalinya dong~ *diinjek*

* * *

Kali ini nggak ada basa-basi yah, ntar aja basa-basinya, di akhir-akhir cerita, nyehehehe…

* * *

**-Chapter 5 : Forgot to Bring My Lab Coat-**

Ternyata naskah chapter sebelumnya author salah ketik loh.

Bukannya author yang teriak, tapi ternyata Mukuro!

Mukuro : Lo sengaja kan biar lo sendiri semangat-eh selamat! Emang lo author licik! Nape sih gue asik diejek aja!

Author : Udah nas, diam aja kalo gak mau saya buat lebih parah, hehehe… *nyengir gaje*

Mukuro : *muka curiga*

Author : *MTB alias Muka Tak Bersalah(bukan MarTaBak ya)* Ah ya udah, balik ke cerito sono mas nenas.

Mukuro : *deathglare*

Author : *nyengir gaje*

* * *

"**ARRGGH! GUE LUPA BAWA JAS LAB GUE! GIMANA DONG!" **Teriak Mukuro dalam kesusahan (halah lebay)

"Loh, Mukuro lupa bawa jas lab?", Tsuna lagi ngurusin jas labnya sendiri, maksudnya lagi make.

"Duh, gawatsss, gimana nihhh…" Mukuro bergumam sendiri, nggak mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna. Tsuna sadar Mukuro lagi panik sendiri dan memutuskan untuk memberi salam-eh saran yang seharusnya nggak baik tapi boleh dikatakan. "Kenapa nggak pinjam sama senior Byakuran aja? Dia kan anak dokter- anak kelas IPA lagi. Kudenger dari senior Squalo, dia tiap hari bawa jasnya kok!" Ujar Tsuna tanpa ragu.

Mukuro langsung sadar dengan nama BYAKURAN.

"…" Mukuro diam sesaat, berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo muncul di depen Tsuna "Eh, ini apaan? Jas putih buat apa? Kita gak punya loh"

"Ini jas lab. Harus dipake waktu masuk pelajaran Lab Biologi dan Kimia. Kalian belum punya ya?" malah Yamamoto yang ngejelasin ke Mikuo.

"Eeeh? Aku gak punya-lebih tepatnya belum punya. Gimana dong?"

"ahaha, harusnya gak apa-apa sih, soalnya kan kalian baru masuk hari ini!" Jawab Yamamoto sambil senyum-senyum kayak orang bego. Ah emang dia bego sih (*ditebas*)

Mikuo menghela nafas lega, tapi pas berbalik ke temen-temennya yang tampaknya sama sekali nggak punya rasa peduli terhadap yang namanya "pelajaran berikutnya" ini, dia cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"…" Mukuro pusing sendiri, mau pinjam atau nggak ya, sama Byakuran loh. Si rubah mesum berambut putih yang diketahui sebagai dalang kelangkaan marshmallow di pasar dunia ini loh. Kalo bukannya marshmallow tapi coklat, kayaknya Mukuro udah gak bakal diem-diemin si Byakuran sampe sekarang ya,, si Mukuro kan maniak coklat. (*di-trident sama Mukuro*)

"Atau milih masuk buku kasus aja? Ntar nilai-nilai bagus lo hancur loh gara-gara gak bawa baju lab…" Gokudera mengeluarkan wajah villain-nya sambil ngancem. (*dibom Gokudera*)

"…ugh…terpaksa deh" Mukuro berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah super depresi dan uring-uringan.

Batin Mukuro : _pinjam dan kabur. Pinjam dan kabur. Pinjam dan kabur. Itu aja. Gue gak mau ada urusan lain sama dia.

* * *

_

VaMille(Varia Millefiore) Class

(Author : Saya bilang Fran itu emang Varia tapi gak di kelas ini yah. Kan aneh Fran jadi senior-nya Mukuro?)

Mukuro tiba di depan kelas itu dan tanpa disangka dia disamperin sama Squalo yang tereak tiba-tiba, bikin jantung Mukuro nyaris copot gara-gara dia teriak tiba-tiba.

"VOOOOIIII! MAU APA LO DI KELAS KITA!"

"Haduh senior Squalo, tenang dong.. Saya mau minjem jas lab, ada nggak?" Mukuro berharap orang selain Byakuran ada yang membawanya, ternyata tidak.

"Hooh? Si putih-putih itu bawa tuh! Minta aja sama dia!" ujar Squalo seraya meninggalkan ruang kelasnya entah kemana.

"Ada yang manggil saya ya?" Jawab seseorang yang bicaranya sok sopan ala Author (*diinjek Byakuran*) sambil berjalan menuju Mukuro.

Melihat Mukuro di depan kelas, Byakuran langsung teriak kegirangan(?) sambil meluk Mukuro dengan gaya OOC banget sampe bikin Author sedikit ilfil pas ngetik (tapi toh diketik jadi juga). "Mukuro chayaaank! Ada apa cari aku? Rinduin aku yakh?"

"GR. Gue cuma mau pinjem jas lab." Jawab Mukuro kesel.

"Idih, Mukuro malu-malu… Oke deh, aku pinjemin. Tapi peluk 'n cium aku dulu!"

**JTAK**

Byakuran langsung dijitak sama Mukuro. "Gak mau!"

"Atau aku gak pinjemin loh…" mulut Byakuran monyong.

"…tahun depen kulunasin hutang peluk 'n cium nya!"

"Gak mau! Kelamaaan~!" muncungnya Byakuran makin monyong.

_Gak ada waktu, gak bisa nego terlalu lama! _Batin Mukuro stress.

"Bulan depen!"

"Gaak~~"

"Lebaran Monyet!"

"Kapan itu?"

"Minggu depen"

"Ntar kalo Muku mau pinjem lagi?"

"…" Dengan nada sangaaaaaaat terpaksa dan sangaaaaaat berat hati, akhirnya Mukuro menyerah, tapi bukan berarti dia mau peluk 'n cium di publik! "…sehabis sekolah…" Jawabnya sambil nunduk dengan aura suram.

Ckckck… kasian lo Mukuro!

(Mukuro : DIKIRA GARA-GARA SIAPA! *bacok Author*)

"Oke deal!" Byakuran dengan kecepatan 30 km/detik (gimana tuh) kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengambil jas putih tersebut. "Kutunggu di atap ya!" kata si makhluk berambut putih dengan senyum seputih rambutnya yang ubanan itu. (*dihajar Byakuran*)

Tapi toh seputih apapun giginya, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang pangeran dan raja tertentu di dalam kelas tersebut. Tidak sadar dibicarakan author karena Author takut kalo mereka sadar, ntar Author dibunuh, hieeeee~

(All : LANJUT WOY, JANGAN BERTELE-TELE, BOSEN NIH NUNGGU! *lemparin sepatu ke Author*

Author : Iya iya back to topic!)

"Ya ya ya!" Jawab Mukuro asal sambil kabur sesegera mungkin sambil memakai jas lab Byakuran itu.

* * *

Biology Lab

Begitulah dengan jasa Byakuran, sang nenas berhasil selamat dari ancaman buku kasus, yang setelahnya baru diingetin sama Author yang sengaja daritadi gak mau bilang. "Pak Arif kan bapak guru yang arif, bijaksana dan baik. Kalo bilang aja dipinjem temen belum balikin kan gak bakal dimasukin ke buku kasus meski gak bawa. Gimana sih lu Mukuro?"

Yap. Tanda empat siku yang melekuk indah di kepala nenas tersebut tampak menunjukkan apa yang sedang dirasakan nanas kita tersayang ini.

Kalau-kalau author gak ngancem dia beneran nulis dia jadi nanas, mungkin sekarang Author udah disate sama dia. Pake tridentnya itu loh…

Pak Arif : "Siapkan kelasnya!"

Satu kelas : "GAK ADA KETUA KELAS PAK!"

Nahlo, tumben ini kelas bisa ngejawab dengan fakta (*PLAK*)

Pak Arif : "Ya sudahlah, nanti saya ingatin Pak Ruslan untuk memilih ketua kelas kalian. Sekarang, siapa yang gak bawa jas lab?"

Semua Vocaloid kecuali Mikuo : LOH? APA ITU PAK?

Gubrak deh. Serius nampaknya gak peduli sama pelajaran nih…

Mikuo yang cuma bisa _facepalm _sama tingkah temen-saudara- apalah itu-nya. Kasian Author sama Mikuo.

Setelah menjelaskan semua yang perlu dijelaskan sama Mikuo, akhirnya para Vocaloid pun manggut-manggut tanda mengerti dengan mulut berbentuk "O" kayak gurita begitu.

Untung aja gurita tertentu berambut _silver _di kelas ini mulutnya nggak monyong kayak gurita beneran.

Gokudera : Weh, apa maksud loh, author kurang ajer? *ngeluarin dinamit*

Author : Gak ada maksud apa-apa, balik ke cerita gih! *nahan ngakak*

Gokudera : *deathglare*

Author : (glek *senyum pahit*)

Mukuro memakai jas lab yang dipinjamin Byakuran, yang ternyata size-nya lumayan pas. Mukuro udah mau menampakkan senyum puas, tapi langsung gak jadi karena...

Drrrt,drrtt

Hape Mukuro yang di-silent bergetar, pas dibuka diam-diam, ternyata sms, yang isinya…

* * *

Mail received

dd-mm-yyyy **10:56**

**From : Maniak Marshmallow **

Mukuro ~3 Akyu kangen deh. ( ● ´Д`●)

Kepingin liat mukamu! ≧∇≦

Ingat janjimu loh nanti! ъ(｀―^)

-with love, Byakuran-

* * *

Mukuro langsung kepingin meremas hape yang digenggamnya sampe hancur, tapi mengingat dia harus beli hape baru yang zaman sekarang udah lumayan mahal, dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Tiada cara lain, ia mengalihkan rasa kesalnya dengan mengambil alih semua posisi kerja dalam grup. Grupnya jadi santai bok! Ngambil sampel, mikroskop, masang kaca preparat, ngeliat preparat, ngerjain tugas sama nulis laporan. Hibari yang grupnya sebelahan Mukuro mah cuma heran aja, "tumben Mukuro rajin…"

Dan mantapnya, meskipun kerja sendirian selama dua les tanpa (berani) dibantu orang lain (dikarenakan aura gelap yang terpancar darinya), hasilnya laporan grup Mukuro dapet nilai A.

Gapapa toh, kan hal bagus. Mukuro menghela napas lega, sedikit lebih senang setelah sesaat yang amat menyebalkan tadi.

Nah, baru aja dibilang- eh diketik begitu. Author masik kepingin nyiksa Mukuro (*author ditrident lagi*)

Jadi author pun mulai mengutak-atik keyboard yang ntah muncul darimana untuk menambah-nambahkan adegan tak bermutu di fic yang juga gak bermutu ini.

Baru aja dipikir bisa senang, tiba-tiba ada ketukan pintu di depan lab mereka.

"Masuk" ujar pak Arif menyuruh yang ngetuk masuk.

"Misi pak!"

"Wah Byakuran, lagi apa kamu kemari?" Pak Arif nanya sama yang masuk.

Mukuro jelas langsung gak senang denger nama itu. Siapa sih yang senang kalo diganggu orang yang dibenci(ntai)? (*author dilemparin sandal*)

"Saya cuma mau numpang tanya sama seseorang di kelas ini pak… MUKURO-KYUUUN~~ KOK KAMU NGGAK BALES SMS-KU SIH~? UDAH KUKASIH LOVE JUGA"

Semua ngeliatin Byakuran, lalu ke Mukuro, balik ke Byakuran lagi.

Si Mukuro udah ngeblush-blush nggo jelos, sebaliknya Byakuran senyum-senyum gak sensi diliatin. Parah dah keadaannya. Jadi sunyi.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan setelah beberapa saat yang berbunyi "jadi gossip mereka pacaran itu bener" "pantesan aja Mukuro gak mau deket-deket Byakuran, takut ketahuan!" "gak nyangka Mukuro mau ya nerima orang kayak dia jadi pacar" dan yang paling mantap pastinya "Ternyata mereka cocok juga ya! Kira-kira selama kita gak tau mereka udah ngapain ya?"

Dan pernyataan terakhir itu, pastilah para pembaca udah tau siapa-siapa aja yang bilang.

Mukuro cuma bisa berpucat ria setelah berblush-ria dan mendengarkan racauan para penggosip yang merupakan satu kelas itu. Dan tepat di saat yang tegang itu, lonceng jam makan siang berbunyi dan Mukuro buru-buru mendorong Byakuran keluar dari kelas dan langsung kabur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda nenas ngamuk(?)

"Mukuroo~ Tunggu aku dong~~~Makan bareng yuuk~!" Byakuran mengejar dari belakang.

Mukuro dengan wajah cemberut dan dikasih sedikit bedak warna merah sama author yang diketahui sebagai _blush_ melekat di wajahnya (*bertele-tele* *ditempyang*), teriak ke Byakuran yang mengikutinya dari belakang **"JANGAN MENDEKAT, MANIAK MARSHMALLOW MESUUUM!"**

Batin Hibari yang kebetulan nampak kejadian itu _"Siapa sih yang sebenernya mesum…?"_ sambil sweatdrop.

Hibari bisa sweatdrop? Siapa tahu.

Tanpa diketahuinya, ternyata banyak juga yang berpikiran demikian. Apalagi Tsuna, udah pasti.

Hanya para fangirl yang senang, apalagi Chrome, kenapa? Karena Mukuro-sama yang dia kagumi selama ini akhirnya jatuh ke tangan orang lain yang akan mejadi seme-nya Mukuro!

* * *

**(Author : kok senang sih? Yah biarlah, yang penting ini fic penuh happiness.**

**Mukuro : Pale lu penuh happiness. Minta digampar luh? Udah gue dibuat menderita gitu! *ngehajar Author***

**Author : BYAKU- *dibekep sama Mukuro***

**Mukuro : Diem lo, berani manggil dia samadengan minta mati. *deathglare***

**Author : Iya iya, lepasin saya! Saya mau ngetik! *dilepasin dan Mukuro lanjut kabur* Oh nanas lompat-lompat *dilemparin trident*)

* * *

**

Pak Arif cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, bukan pusing karena murid barunya, tapi karena ulah murid-murid yang paling dia kenal di sekolah ini. Byakuran anak olimpiade Biologi, sedangkan Mukuro itu calon. Mukuro mungkin bakal ikut tahun depan, kalau dia mau.

Sebenernya author berpikir "Pasti Mukuro cuma tau nama latin dari setiap spesies nanas!"

(*ditempelengin rame-rame sama fansnya Mukuro*)

Seperti apakah waktu makan siang di Namimori Gaje Gakuen? Apakah waktu makan Mukuro akan damai? Apakah semuanya pun bisa menikmati makan siangnya tanpa gangguan?

Nantikan episode POV makan siang masing-masing karakter di chapter selanjutnya!

Gak setiap karakter sih, lebih tepatnya seseorang dalam sebuah geng gitu deh.

.

.

.

.

Btw ada gak yang merasa aneh kalo Mukuro bawa-bawa trident ke sekolah? *ditampar*

* * *

Sekian chapter gaje yang ini!

Ripiu itu makanan saya, karenanya ingat kasih makan ke saya ya readers!

Flame itu untuk masak ya readers,

yang saya butuh itu kritik dan bukan flame!

Terima kasih udah mau membaca fic gak mutu begono

Luph yuh all readers

Luph darling more- *dilemparin bakiak*


End file.
